1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laminated insulation structure of the type which includes an internal reflector structure that is impervious to air and has insulating properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different structures and materials have been proposed as insulation including urethane foam and blankets of glass fibers. When air at one temperature passes through porous insulation material such as urethane or glass fiber blankets it meets air at another temperature. The air passage through the insulation material is slowed down by the quality of the insulation, the thickness and/or density of the insulation all of which help to determine the degree with which the insulation resists temperature change. In structure which is skinned on each side such as those employed in the refrigeration industry the metal or plastic skin in contact with the porous insulation acts as a heat sink and hot air flow is induced within the insulation in a direction towards the colder skin.
Various types of heat insulation have heretofore been proposed.
Kunz, in U.S. Pat. No. 822,848, shows laminated heat insulation particularly intended for refrigerators which comprises outer layers A and B of paper or the like with parallel corrugated strips C of similar material with interposed partition walls D of similar material.
For thick insulating walls light carded fiber such as hair or wool, or cotton wadding, between tissue paper or calendared fiber may be employed in layers E, separated by paper partitions F. The carded fiber is preferably slightly compressed and cemented in place to avoid packing down after installation. These layers are preferably formed into relatively small blocks or pads which are interposed between two or double outer layers of corrugated material G. The edges of the blocks are bound or lined with stiff sheets H of paper or cardboard or similar material previously coated with a suitable adhesive to cement the edges of all the sheets together.
This structure, with its paper or cardboard lamination is particularly susceptible to retention of condensate which is destructive of paper, cardboard and the like. There is no suggestion of an internal impervious heat reflecting material.
Ionides et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,188, shows a heat resistant covering which comprises three different portions or layers. The first layer 10 forming a lining or inner side consists of an absorbent material of low heat conductivity, preferably non-combustible. The lining may be a single layer or laminations of glass fiber cloth, wool impregnated with a fire resistant imparting solution. The first layer is completely overlaid by a second layer of water and water vapor impermeable material such as rubber-like polyvinyl plastics, nylon sheeting or any flexible synthetic rubbers or plastics which are impermeable to both water and water vapor. An outer layer 12 is provided of a material of low heat conductivity and capable of absorbing relatively large quantities of water. The layer 12 may be a single layer or lamination of glass fiber cloth, preferably of fire resistant thermal insulating material. The outer layer 12 is intended to be saturated with water to absorb heat for passage into the atmosphere as heat of vaporization. The primary purpose is for dissipation of intense external heat with the internal temperature maintained at about 60.degree. C. The layer 11 would be a heat conductor, not an insulating and reflecting layer and the inner and outer layers function in an entirely different manner.
Elfving, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,892 shows a multilayer heat insulating material. In FIG. 1 two bright and hard corrugated aluminum foils 11 and 13 are employed separated by a similarly corrugated film 12 of cellulose acetate, polyvinyl chloride or silicone plastic. The structure does not include any impervious central insulating and reflecting layer with fibrous or foamed insulation on each side, and within bounding walls.
Kesling, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,003 shows a refrigerator cabinet construction in which, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, an outer metal panel 16 and an inner molded plastic panel member have the space therebetween filled with insulating material 28. In FIG. 2, an outer sheet metal shell 26 spaced from an inner sheet metal liner 27 having a thin polyethylene liner 29 has the space therebetween filled, as before, by insulating material 28. The insulating material 28 is a foamed-in-place polyethylene which is bonded to the shell 26 and to the liner 27. No central or interior impervious insulating and reflecting layer is shown with insulating lamination on both sides thereof and within bounding walls.
O'Connell et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,002, shows an insulated shipping container requiring liquid nitrogen with a laminated wall for maintaining an extremely low temperature, stated as -129.degree. C. The laminae include a rigid self supporting outer shell or wall 2, and an inner vessel 3 for providing an evacuable space 4. The space 4 has disposed therein alternating layers of a metallic radiant heat barrier 5 and a fibrous substance of low thermal conductivity 6. A specimen holder 7 is provided for storing the specimen and a low heat conductive closure plug 9 is provided for the receptacle.
There is no suggestion in this patent of the structure of the present invention.
Jones, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,340, shows a multilayered thermal insulation material. As shown in FIG. 3, successive layers are shown of an outer protective layer 60, a thin sheet of Mylar 61 glued to the sheet 60, an embossed layer 62, with a glue line 63, an embossed sheet 64 with larger bosses, a layer 65 of aluminized Mylar, embossed layers 67 like the layer 62, and a lower protective layer 68 having an inner layer 65 of an aluminized Mylar sheet.
This structure also differs from and is not suggestive of the structure of the present invention.
Whorton, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,243 shows a closure or door 16 for a refrigerated housing which includes, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a lower member or housing C with an upper member D. The lower member C may be of molded polyvinyl chloride having therein a thin planar sheet 38 with insulation 40 therebelow in the lower member of expandable polyurethane. This patent also does not suggest the structure of the present invention.
Myers et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,190 show a composite thermal insulating structure which includes a sheet 1 of thermoplastic material bonded to a rubber-modified high nitrile polymer 2 containing a nitrile monomer which in turn is bonded to a cellular insulation material 3 wherein the cells of the insulation are filled with a major amount of a halogenated aliphatic or cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon. In FIG. III the material is shown with the cellular layer bonded to an exterior surface of a recreation vehicle. In FIG. IV a boat hull is illustrated in which the laminated material is sandwiched between two layers of the lamination 2 which is in turn bonded to a thermoplastic sheet 1. This patent also does not teach the laminate of the present invention.
It has also heretofore been proposed to provide laminated synethetic plastic sheets defining air bubbles therebetween, for use as a packaging material for fragile articles of glass and the like.